User blog:Mr. Bambu/XCOM Calc: The Mega Blog (Pt. 1)
Premise Gonna do a few calcs for XCOM real quick. Apparently there was an 8-B calc for the Sectopod's durability, which would be fine since we have an 8-A calc for the Blaster Launcher. But I dunno where that is. So let's do a few pretty casual calcs. Calc Grenades Redux First off, explosions. Any explosion can destroy the object I'm about to show you. Let's look at it. So, the Andromodon is standing next to what appears to be either a plastic or metal light. We'll assume metal because I haven't the foggiest on how to calculate for plastic. So, the grenade fragments this, causing it to collapse. Fragmentation of iron is 20 j/cc, for a high-end we'll assume v. frag and use 42.43 j/cc. Now then. This is a rectangle with a ramp-shape on top. We will assume 50% hollowness, since it does have wiring and the like inside. The Andromodon should be at least 2 meters tall, as he is taller than Sectoids, who in turn are directly stated to be "nearly" two meters tall. Comparatively, the base of the rectangle portion is 0.94 meters and is 3.41 meters tall for a volume of 3013076 cm^3. A = 1/2 (A * B) where A is height and B is base width. This is base of a triangular-based prism. The ramp is 1.06 meters tall, base 4982 cm^2. To get volume, multiply by our other base- which is also 0.94 meters. This nets us 468308 cm^3. Total volume is 3481384 cm^3. Halve that for a total iron volume of 1740692 cm^3. Low-End: 3.481 x 10^7 Joules, or low-end Room level High-End: 7.386 x 10^7 Joules, Room level So yeah. Room level base-form weapons all around, considering our calc with a sniper. High-Tier Aliens Walk Around So this alien up above was just wandering around, shattering steel walkways as he went. What the hell. So let's calc that real quick, for posterity's sake. This is the same alien as above, by the by. So, we see the Alien pretty heavily destroyed the ground it walked over (at the beginning of the walkway). Additionally, all but one of the missing wall walkways was destroyed by him walking about. So let's calc it. The railway is 88 cm tall all around and 11 cm wide. Meanwhile, the shorter segments are 118 cm wide, with the longer segments being 357 cm long, and the longest being 394 cm. The alien destroyed two short segments, one long segment and one of the longest segments. Short Piece Volume: 114224 cm^3 Long Piece Volume: 345576 cm^3 Longest Piece Volume: 381392 cm^3 Total Volume: 955416 cm^3 of solid steel. V. Frag low-end, Pulv high-end, with high-end being more likely since there are literally NO fragments anywhere in the image. Low-End: 310 j/cc * 955416 cc = 2.962 x 10^8 Joules, Room level Mid-End: 568.5 j/cc * 955416 cc = 5.432 x 10^8 Joules, Room level High-End: 1000 j/cc * 955416 cc = 9.554 x 10^8 Joules, Room level Notably, this is combined with the creature's leaking acid, which melts the metal beneath its feet. The creature traveled a span of 16.57 meters and 3.63 meters wide, making total surface area 601491 cm^2. That said, it mostly only does surface damage, so we'll assume ~10 cm deep since there are visible holes. This makes total volume 6014910 cm^3. We'll assume this is titanium. Titanium has a density of 4.506 g/cm^3, making our net weight 27103.1845 kg. Vaporization seems fair, since it is clearly burnt with pieces destroyed, and we see no liquid, meaning it dissipated. 8878768 J/kg * 27103.1845 kg = 2.406 x 10^11 Joules, City Block level+. '''Yeet. This scales to all late-game enemies. For reference, it can also do this as an attack, granted to a lessened volume (probably about half of total volume affected). Late-Game Weapons Melt a Wall Plasma weapons are a thing I used for awhile against an Alien Craft, and they melted the hell out of the walls. These walls are made of Alien Alloys, substances far stronger than any known metal, but eh, we'll have to use steel/titanium. Here we see a shot from a pistol that ''shot through the wall and managed to hit a foe. ''So, let's calc that. The affected wall is 18.66 cm thick. The affected area is 159.15 cm tall and is roughly circular-ish. Volume is 371203.38 cm^3, we'll halve results for complete vaporization since it left some remnants. Mass is 1672.642 kg, making the result 1.485 x 10^10 Joules. Halve for 7.425 x 10^9 Joules, or '''Building level+ '''for late-game pistols. However, that's just a pistol... How about a REAL weapon!? That's right boys. I took another screenshot when another of my soldiers got a weird angle, and shot through and nearly completely vaporized TWO walls. Let's get some mass. We know the established thickness of these walls is 18.66 cm. The wall is 455 cm tall and 663 cm wide, while the other segment is 450 wide. Volume of Segment One: 5629069 cm^3 Volume of Segment Two: 3820635 cm^3 Total Mass: 42580.366 kg. Again, we'll halve the energy since it did more damage in some areas and did less in others. Total Energy: 3.781 x 10^11 Joules, or '''City Block level+. Halve it, however, for 1.891 x 10^11 Joules, which is just City Block level. '''This should be the rating for ALL end-game XCOM weapons, with low-tier weaponry (pistols) scaling to the above thing. Sectopod Fun in the Sun (Because it Broke the Roof) Sectopods are hilarious to see, because they just don't care and walk through buildings like its nothing. These are the scariest foes in the game aside from Avatars. Here we see the Sectopod turn the walls into visible vapor with its laser. Let's calc it reeeeeeal quick. The laser is 14.97 meters long, and is 6.04 meters wide at the base. This gives a volume of 142.98 m^3. However, you might notice only some of the wall was vaporized- the other pieces were violently fragmented as a result of this attack. So, my suggestion is that we take the average values of J/cc for V. Frag (steel) and J/cc (titanium). Let's figure out j/cc for vaporizing titanium. We know that one cubic centimeter is equal to 4.506 grams. This is 0.45% of a kilo. Therefore, the value should be 0.45% of the value to vaporize a kilo. 0.45% of 8878768 = 39954.456 j/cc for vaporizing Titanium. Average of vaporizing titanium and v. fragging steel is 20261.478 j/cc. Total volume of cone is 142980000 cm^3, netting us a final tally of 2.897 x 10^12 Joules, or '''Multi-City Block level+. Honestly I have no idea if an XCOM agent can survive that, never stuck around to find out. This is the end of my feats for now, just wanted to show some calcs for the verse. Might do more later, hence "Part One" Tallies XCOM Grenades Break Streetlight (Low-End): 8.32 kg of TNT, Room level XCOM Grenades Break Streetlight (High-End): 17.65 kg of TNT, Room level Andromedon Walks (Low-End): 70.79 kg of TNT, Room level Andromedon Walks (Mid-End): 129.83 kg of TNT, Room level Adromedon Walks (High-End): 228.35 kg of TNT, Room level Andromedon's Acid Attack: 57.51 Tons of TNT, City Block level+ XCOM Pistol Melts Wall: 1.78 Tons of TNT, Building level+ XCOM Cannon Melts Wall: 45.20 Tons of TNT, City Block level Sectopod's Laser Face: 692.40 Tons of TNT, Multi-City Block level Category:Blog posts Category:XCOM